I'll be my own Hero
by mermaidmelodylover
Summary: The one where Izuku is a quirkless Alpha and Shouto is his independent omega, whose only adorable for him. Real Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Izuku

Hey guys this is my first hero academia story, so please enjoy it.

Real summary: Being born as an omega, Todoroki Shouto was sure his life was over the minute his father told him he would be married off to the strongest quirk alpha, but with the help of his sister he manages to make a deal with the man. If he can become the number one hero despite being an omega, he can be free from the arrange marriage and his father. Determined to prove that he could be a hero despite being an omega, he pushes aside the need to find a mate and even goes as far as suppressing his nature. That is until he meets the quirkless Alpha Midoriya Izuku, who just so happens to be the stepson of the Number One Hero All Might.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Hero academia. I do own the plot of this story._

* * *

 _"Here's the sad truth. All men are not created equally."_

* * *

Midoriya Izuku was born a quirkless alpha.

This was constantly repeated to him throughout his 15 years of living. Almost everyone knew that he was a quirkless alpha, and often felt pity for the young, undesirable teen. No beta-let alone an omega- would want him. And, why would they? They would be stuck with a _quirkless, weak Alpha_. In a society where Alphas were top of the social food chain, Izuku was even lower than the quirkless omegas. Hell, some of the best-known heroes were Alphas. Being a useless alpha was a death sentence in this cruel society. At the age of 4, Izuku learned the sad truth of the beautiful yet cruel world he lived in. All men were not created equally. This was something the young teen knew from experience to be true, considering he was just beaten up again by school bullies.

Izuku lets out a whimper of pain as he stumbled back onto his feet, pain spreading throughout his face as his cheek began to swell. As he stood up with pain, a deep growl vibrated throughout his body as his inner Alpha paced back in forth from the depths of Izuku's conscience. Pure anger and hatred poured from the beast, demanding to seek vengeance on the fools who dared to challenge him. Izuku simply ignored the feeling, trying his best to soothe the beast within.

 _Why not fight? We're alpha. We are strong._

 _We don't have a quirk. We wouldn't stand a chance. We'll find a way to prove them wrong._

The beast huffs, but doesn't say another word.

With a disheartened sigh, he began picking up his scattered school supplies and shoving them back into his battered school bag. A sad smile forms on his face as he notices his hero notebook ripped in half. This was the fourth notebook they had destroyed, at least this time he could easily repair it with tape. The other notebooks were lost for good, either being destroyed in fire, soaked in water or in one instance splattered with paint.

Once everything was placed back in his bag, Izuku dusted off the dirt from his school uniform. He attempted to fix his unruly green hair, but overall failed to make himself even slightly presentable. A tight smile appears on his face as he made his way back home. He had once again been jumped on his way home, the reason was always the same. He was the skinny quirkless alpha, the prey and toy for all who wanted to let off steam.

As he approached his apartment door he quickly uses the back of his sleeve to wipe the blood off his nose, wincing in a pain as he tries his best to be gentle. Straightening himself out, Izuku puts on a brave smile as he opens the front door and walks inside.

"Mom I'm back." Izuku announces cheerfully hoping his mother wouldn't suspect a thing as he took off his shoes and quickly tries to make his way to his room. Unfortunately, his fool-proof tactical retreat plan was foiled when his mother grabbed his hand stopping his motion. He stood there with his back facing her, praying she would let him go, but knowing deep down that she wouldn't. Izuku gulped as he turned around and gave her a hesitant smile.

" H-Hi mom." Izuku stutters as his mother gasped at his black eye, bruised cheek, busted lip, and bloody nose.

" Izuku!" Inko yelled, concern echoing in her voice as she gently cupped her son's freckled face turning it left and right, trying to determine how badly he was hurt. A distressed scent was soon oozing off Inko as she watched her son wince in pain.

"Mom I'm okay. I swear I'm alri-" Izuku starts but is interrupted as his mother pulls him into a gentle hug.

" This is the fifth time this month that you've come home looking like this Izuku! It's not okay sweetheart. This isn't right just because you're _**different**_!" His mother sobbed missing how Izuku flinched at the word **different**. The freckled boy sighs as he then releases a soothing scent to calm his omegan mother.

This prejudice has become a regular occurrence in Izuku's life. Being what he was meant he would be ostracised by everyone else who was deemed "normal" by society's standards. It was something that Izuku had somewhat accepted as being his reality, but despite it all he tried his hardest every day to not let it get to him. It was hard considering that he didn't have any friends. But if he had his parents he was going to be okay. He had to be okay.

Mother and son hugged for a few more minutes until they heard the front door open and close.

" I'm home." A tired voice announces as the owner clears his throat, causing Inko and Izuku to break apart. A musky earthy scent fills the air as the older alpha made his way to the living room.

" Oh welcome home honey." Inko says trying to sound happy as if she wasn't just crying a few seconds ago.

" Um hi dad." Izuku murmurs as he bows his head, trying to hide his injuries from his step father.

A sad sigh escapes the older man as he walks to his step son and gentle lifts his chin. Izuku closes his eyes as his stepfather pulls him into a hug inhaling the calming scent the older alpha was releasing.

" Izuku my boy, this is the fifth time this has happened. Inko can you go get the first aid kit please?" Toshinori says to his mate as he gently leads his son to the couch and sits next to him.

Yagi Toshinori was a tall skinny man, who-known by very few people- was the number one hero, All Might. Izuku was barely 8 years old when he first met Toshinori and learned his precious hero was a lanky man with disheveled blond hair with two _ridiculously_ long bangs. At first Izuku didn't believe him, but soon became a believer when he saw the man transform into the taller overly muscular version of himself. Even his personality changed a bit from unenthusiastic and dull to being ecstatic and friendly. After that day, Izuku began to see Toshinori as himself rather than the hero persona he had idolized. The day Toshinori married Inko was the day Izuku accepted him as his real father despite the fact they weren't biologically related. To Toshinori, Izuku had become his son the moment he met him and it hurt to know he was being punished for being different.

" You can change this Izuku. If you just say yes and accept one for all, then this can all go away son." Toshinori voiced, hoping that maybe this time Izuku would change his mind.

Izuku stayed quiet staring at his hands, suppressing the need to sigh. It was the same old conversation they had whenever he came back home beaten up. Not many knew that the Hero of Peace was in fact born a quirkless Alpha just like Izuku. The only difference was that he became the 8th user of the One for All quirk in his late teens. One for all was a special quirk that was only obtainable through ingesting the DNA of the previous user, which meant eating their hair. It gave the user stockpiled power, granting them superhuman strength, superhuman speed, greatly enhanced agility, enhanced reflexes, high durability and even the ability to jump extremely high. Of course, Izuku had thought about it but it all came down to the fact that he wanted to prove to everyone he would be just fine regardless of having no quirk. Deep down Izuku did want to be a hero but he wanted to be a hero for those who were just like him, quirkless. He felt as if he would betray those who suffered just as much he did daily, and it would be cheating if he gained a quirk while others like him weren't as lucky.

He wanted to be an example and maybe hope for others like him, but in his own way.

"I really appreciate it Dad, but my answer remains the same. I know I must sound ungrateful but honestly I'm okay being quirkless. If I have you and mom, I'm going to be okay." Izuku answers adamantly, offering a reassuring smile despite his busted lip.

A somber look crosses Toshinori's face at his son's words. As a parent, it hurt knowing his son was so isolated that he was satisfied with only having his parents by his side. If only he could introduce him to new people who didn't know him.

Wait a minute.

" I got it!" Toshinori yells as he leaps onto his feet, suddenly transforming into his hero persona All might.

Izuku couldn't help but wince at All Mights boisterous voice.

" Izuku my boy, why don't you accompany me to U.A High as part of community service! It works out perfectly! You'll be homeschooled for high school so it won't complicate your studies." All Might announced as Inko walks back into the living room, first aid kit in hand.

"What?!" Izuku yelps as he scrambles up from the couch.

"Why would I do that? People would take one whiff of me and know I'm an alpha. Then they'll start asking questions about my quirk and you know how horrible I am at lying." Izuku rambles anxiously as All might dismissively waves off his worries.

" Izuku you'll be visiting a school where the kids hide their scent with soaps or suppressants. Its bullet proof! You'll finally be able to make friends!" All Might happily exclaims as he pulls Izuku in for a bone crushing hug. Izuku lets out a whimper knowing that no matter what he says his father wouldn't listen.

He could only hope things won't end in disaster.

Little did Izuku know that disaster was Todoroki Shouto's middle name.


	2. Chapter 2: Shouto

Child and marriage abuse is mentioned. You have been warned.

* * *

A whimper make it's out of his throat before he could stop himself. Warm slick cum drips down his well-toned legs as he fingers thrusted in and out of his wet entrance. Blood drips from his overly bitten lips as his other hand twisted his perked nipples. Arousal polluted the air as the young omega continued to pleasure himself in his nest, his body crying out for a mate. Dry cum and slick covered the countless blankets and towels in the unorganized nest.

"Ah Fuck!" The young male pants out as he brushes the bundle of nerves within him one last time, causing him to cum for the sixth time that night.

He lets out a shuddered breath as he pulled his fingers out of his overly sensitive hole. With a sigh, he gently wipes his fingers onto one of the blankets in his nest.

His name is Todoroki Shouto, the son of the number two hero Endeavor, and he was born with both his mother's and father's quirk. Half cold and half hot, he was the perfect specimen, that is until he presented himself as an omega instead of the Alpha he was trained to be. After that, well Shouto was as useful as a dog, or at least that's how his father sees it.

Shouto had just turned 11, when he experienced his first heat. The young boy was terrified out of his mind, when he felt something drip down his legs. He remembered feeling too hot and too cold at the same time. His small body was restless, releasing a strong sweet alluring scent, trying to gain the attention of any potential mates. The worst part of it was when his overbearing father found Shouto red faced from his heat and crying in the training room, sitting naked in a puddle of his own slick.

" _I should have known you would be another disappointment. You are just like that disgraceful women." His father darkly mocked as his frosty eyes looked down on his son._

Instead of helping his son, Endeavor roughly grabbed the newly presented omega and made him train out his heat. For 5 days straight, from morning to dusk, the 11 year old was forced to train and was subjected to his father's taunting and shaming.

Shouto closes his mismatched eyes, disregarding the memories. Now was not the time to think about his father's abuse. He slowly opens his eyes again and runs a hand through his sweaty white and red hair. He had over suppressed again, something that his doctor had warned him against. His body had forced a heat after going 5 months without one. But having monthly heats were a burden for the hero in training, especially now since he made a deal with _daddy dearest_.

A sigh escapes Shouto's lips as he rolled onto his left side, too exhausted to care that his sweaty bare skin was coated with leftover cum.

An annoyed whine echos in the back of his mind, his inner omega was clearly upset with him.

 _Mate._

 _Never._

 _Why?_

 _We don't need one._

Shouto ignores the pang in his heart at his words. The creature lets out a cry but doesn't say another word.

Ignoring the pain his heart, Shouto tentatively touches his scar, fingertips lightly tracing the burnt skin. He was lucky his left eye wasn't damaged from the boiled water incident, but Shouto didn't feel lucky about it since he lost his mother because of it.

His mother was the reason he hated being an omega so much. Don't get him wrong, he loved his mother dearly, it was the abuse she went through because she was an omega that he despised. As young as he could remember, his mother was emotionally and physically abused by his father. They weren't married for love; no, they were married because his mother came from a long line of powerful ice quirk users. Endeavor was so obsessed with beating All Might he agreed to a quirk marriage, just so he could produce powerful offspring to beat the number one hero. After winning his grandparents with lavishing gifts, the ice user was pushed to marry Endeavor, with the promise of being well taken care of. Shouto's mother was nothing more than a breeding machine, being used for Endeavors egotistical project. As soon as they were married, Endeavor set his plans in motion, becoming increasingly angry after Shouto's two older brothers and sister were born. The three children were all failures, they either had only ice or fire as their quirk, their father would lose interest in them as soon as it was clear they were useless. It wasn't until Shouto's birth that his mother could leave the bedroom she shared with Endeavor, and into one of the many guest rooms of the Todoroki household. Despite being free from the bedroom, she was still subjected to being Endeavor's punching bag whenever he had a rough day at work or whenever All Might was being too overly praised. Divorce was out of the question since omegas needed permission from their partners, and Endeavor sure has hell wasn't going to agree, so the poor omega was at the alphas mercy. Yet no matter how many bruises painted her body, she would always care and love her children. When Shouto showed signs of having both hers and Endeavor's quirk she tried her best to comfort him whenever he cried from the intense training methods he was subjected to at the age of 5. The omega even went as far as stepping in when she felt the training was too much for her young son, knowing fully well that she would be hit for it. She would hold Shouto close to her chest even when he was covered in his own vomit, encasing him in her omegan scent. She would always smell like fresh snow on a cold morning day. Sometimes when things would get hard, Shouto would close his eyes and try to remember her scent.

She was so beautiful and always encouraging Shouto to do his best and to be his own hero.

" _You can be whoever you want to be Shouto. You can be your own hero baby. No matter what happens, you'll always be my perfect little hero."_

She would say every time she would have to carry him to his room, because he couldn't move his small body due to exhaustion. He would smile brightly at her as he tirelessly nuzzled into her chest, sighing contently as he fell asleep listening to her steady heartbeat.

Those were the moments Shouto cherished the most, because at least his mother seemed happy in them. At least in those moments, his mother loved him.

At the age of 9, his poor mother finally snapped from all the abuse she endured from Endeavor. She couldn't stand seeing her children anymore since they seemed to look like Endeavor as days went on. She tried telling her parents that she needed to get out before she did something she would regret. They didn't listen to her, that is until she poured boiling hot water on the left side of Shouto's face because it was exactly like Endeavor. After that his omegan mother was shipped off to a mental institution, personally checked in by Endeavor himself. Shouto was left motherless and scarred for the rest of his life.

Since then, Shouto had developed a deep hatred for his father and vowed to never use his left side, the side that was just like his father.

Later when he presented as an omega his father gave up on his plan, only to come up with another. He was going to marry off Shouto and make him produce a grandchild that would become the number one hero instead. It sickened Shouto to the very core as his father began to advertise him to other Alphas, as if he wasn't a person but merely a pig meant to be breed repeatedly. Training was no longer allowed for Shouto, since Endeavor believed omegas should not be allowed to be heroes since they would be a liability since they experienced heats and could become pregnant at any point. For three years Shouto stayed quiet, secretly training behind his father's back as soon as the bastard was asleep. When Shouto became 15 years old, he gained the courage to speak out against his father with the help of his sister Fuyumi.

" _I want to make a deal with you father." Shouto says, making sure to keep his voice steady and strong. His contrasting eyes void of emotion as he stared at Endeavor. His sister squeezing his hand reassuringly._

" _What is it_ _ **omega**_ _?" Endeavor mocked as he eyed the boy clinically, as a dominating scent spreads slowly into the air._

 _Shouto gulps, his inner omega whimpering and demanding that he submits to the alpha in the hopes of not being punished severely. His heart begins to race and his palms begin to sweat as the Alphas cold eyes stared him down, waiting impatiently for Shouto to continue. That is if he dared to._

" _If I can become a hero despite being an omega" Shouto starts, thankful that he didn't let out a whine. "If I become a hero despite being an omega, you can no longer control my life and I free from to do what I please."_

 _The omega releases the breath he was holding as he waited what seemed like forever for the Alpha's response. His sister and him watched in terror as anger flashed through their father's face and then suddenly a conniving grin formed on his face._

" _Fine, but when you fail, you'll be married and breeded like the useless omega you are. Do we have ourselves a deal?" Endeavor smirks as he outstretched his right hand._

" _Deal ." Shouto bites out as he shakes his father's hand, biting back a cry of pain when his father crushed his hand in agreement._

Shouto keens as another wave of arousal hits his already exhausted body. He feels his member harden and leak precum, as his hole begins to twitch with want. His inner omega sobbing to be filled and breed by an Alpha.

Shouto huffs as he grabs the discarded lube behind him and pour a good amount onto his fingers.

Like hell he was going to be someone's property. He was going to be a hero even if it killed the omega within him.

With that in mind he began the task of fucking himself for the seventh time, unaware that his life was going to change the minute his mismatched eyes met green ones.

* * *

Please feel free to follow, favorite, or review.

See you next time !


End file.
